The Recycling Bin
by VentXekart
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots, multi-shots, plot bunnies and more relating to ideas I have for stories including ones I have scrapped and I may or may not revisit in the future. While a majority of these are crossovers, not all of them are. Rated M just in case.
1. Foreword

**Hello Everyone.**

 **For those of you reading this, I would like to welcome you to what I'm referring to as my 'Recycling Bin' here on Fanfiction.**

 **This is more or less a collection of multi-shots, one-shots, and/or plot bunnies relating to ideas I have for multi-chapter stories. As the name of this collection implies, the content I post here may and/or may not be re-used for future multi-chapter stories this includes a number of stories and/or ideas that I have scrapped at one point or another.**

 **I've rated this collection as 'M' just in case because some of the content may be works of fanfiction relating to video games, anime/manga, TV shows, and other media that are more or less not safe for younger audiences. That, and these stories will feature and/or mention acts of violence, blood, gore, sex, and god-knows-what-else. Better to be safe than sorry, right?**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading what I'm posting in this collection and if anyone wants to use whatever I post here as a basis for another story you're more than welcome to do so! Just message me and let me know which one you're using and just give a little bit of credit to me, I guess. After all, if I don't re-use any of the content I post in this collection someone else should definitely have the chance to do so.  
**


	2. AT Fields and Freezing Fields

**A.T. Fields and Freezing Fields**

* * *

West Genetics was burning. Already, many of the fourth-year Pandora had faced the Nova that were attacking the east and so far the results were not exactly pleasant. Many of them had disappeared though reports came in about them being...absorbed while their limiters were either helpless to save them or were unfortunately victims of the slaughter.

Elize Schmitz along with a few other staff members had engaged a few of the Nova Forms that were formerly fourth-years and third-years, Pandoras much like them that had been enthralled by those interdimensional monstrosities but many of them had gotten past them towards the Ravensbourne Nucleotide facility.

She cursed to herself as more of them came towards them, doing her best to slice through the parasitic stigmata with her dual volt weapon daggers on the possessed Pandora's backs but the more of them she sliced off, the more Nova Forms came forward to fight her and what few allies were guarding the entrance to facility.

She burst forward in a tempest turn, once again slicing through the crystalline growths on the backs of two different pandoras, one a brunette wielding a pair of volt weapons in the form of dual axes, the other a redhead wielding a volt weapon in the shape of a rapier. She hopped over their now unconscious forms only to see two more come towards her, with a burst of speed she deflected the blows of their weapons before slicing through the sides of their legs, causing both of them to kneel in pain before spinning around and slicing through the parasitic stigmata in one swift stroke, knocking them out.

She heard a familiar sound behind her and looked to see the ten story-form of a Type-S nova as well as a number of Type-Fs and Type-Rs following behind it while an army of Nova Forms proceeded in front of it.

"God damn it!" She spat, as it overshadowed her. She looked around her to see that her allies were in no better of a shape than she was before spinning back to face it again. If this was going to be her final stand, she hoped she would have a chance to strike down the Type-S before it could do more damage to the academy or worse...proceed the nearest populated areas where the civilians wouldn't stand a chance.

She braced herself for battle once again, praying for the success of her long-time friend and ally Yu-Mi Kim as well as the Pandora and Limiters fighting alongside her, as well as giving a quick prayer for their lost friend Kazuha Aoi whom she would more than likely see again given the odds of the current situation.

However, before she could charge forward she heard a deafening sound of thunder rumble the air and the ground below her feet. She stumbled at first, managing to catch her balance by kneeling only to hear the sound again, and again, and again. After the fourth explosive sound rang in her ears she managed to pinpoint the source. Looking to her right atop the remains of a ruined building. The fifth time was much stronger and she noticed a ripple or burst that distorted the sky and air around it. It was then she noticed the shadow of the Type-S Nova had left her and instead it along with its escorts were facing towards the source as well. In fact, the Nova forms had started sprinting towards the source while ignoring her. But why?

She would then be answered when the sound rung out a sixth time and soon red cracks of energy...no something else, something outside of this realm tore a sharp-looking scar from the surface to the ground into the air, much higher than that of the Nova themselves as they proceeded towards it. However, the seventh time she saw the cracks widen and a dark red viscous fluid...like that of blood flow out of it. Though what caught her attention was that the 'front' (if it could even be called that) of the rupture had an orange hexagonal field of energy surrounding it. Elize Schmitz' eyes widened in shock, despite the fact there hadn't been anything like that in nearly fifty-years she knew enough history from her time as a student at West Genetics, as well as her studies and training as a member of the Numbers to recognize what it was. It was none other than an Absolute Terror Field or as it was designated back in the start of the twenty-first century; an A.T. Field.

* * *

 _How long has she been here? How long had it been since her offspring, the very core of her being protected in this form of hers had made the decision to reverse the effects of the day that ravaged humanity? How long had it been since she had spent a year being the instrument of her child as well as his protector when he needed it? She didn't know. All she knew that it was a long, long time ago, when she was able to remember her name and her very appearance before being bound to this half-machine, half-flesh form. She had sacrificed much to keep her offspring alive inside of her as his sacrifice to repair the world began. The first was her very identity; her name, her face, what she was before she became a monster meant to fight other monsters was long gone. The second was the knowledge she acquired, especially when it created this very form she resided in as well as the plans she had made for the future of humanity. A Future she gave into the hands of her child, her son. That was one of the few things she did remember; she was a mother and her son was the one who despite all of the mental, emotional, and physical pain sought to protect and defend those he cherished most. Their names were lost to her, only fragmented images in her mind remained. A women with purple hair who tried to be the very thing she sought to be years ago, a blue-haired girl with red-eyes who was modeled after her in all but her mind and soul, and a girl with a fiery temper and equally fiery hair from beyond her home country were among the many she saw only briefly but her son managed to experience day after day after day. There was but one she hated though, a man whom helped her bare her child and whom she once loved long ago only his love for her was twisted into an obsession that would include the destruction and sacrifice of the very being they both brought into the world. Thankfully, his name was forgotten and it was one of the few of her broken memories she was glad was gone. It also helped that she punished him afterwards but how she did so was clouded, all she remembered were visions of red and the feeling of flesh and bone being torn between her jaws, or rather the jaws of this very giant she could call her current body._

 _All of a sudden she felt it, an interruption to the monotony that had consumed her and the precious cargo she sheltered inside of her body and soul. A blurry window that at first showed burning land and buildings as familiar beings toward over it all. She vaguely remembered these creatures, as she and her offspring fought them at least once. They were not the aliens named after the children and messengers of a deity, no these beings sought to destroy everything on the planet; human, animal, flora, it didn't matter. Conventional weapons were useless as they froze them in place with a field of cold...one that she could easily bypass with the shield used by herself and her enemies. She could see thousands of women and girls of various ages with crystalline structures mimicking that of the monsters in her vision...enthralled in agony. She felt the vague ruminations of her child as they echoed within her. First came sadness and helplessness, then came anger, righteous anger that consumed her. She felt the vague need to protect, to defend, to fight from her child and she echoed that need with the only thing she had; rage._

 _Their imprisonment be damned, for the first time in this long, long, untrackable monotony she moved towards the window in the Chamber of Guf and the first thing she did was raise her shields like she raised the fists of this giant monstrosity that became her body and she surged forward._

* * *

With one final massive explosion, the tear exploded open with a flash of red light and a rush of that same dark fluid but as it started to seal itself, Elize could see a familiar humanoid shape emerge from it. She had seen at least one Evangelion; The Evangelion Unit 02 which was piloted by Asuka Langley Soryu back in the twenty-tens before being put into permanent stasis in 2018 following the end of the angel war three years earlier. It became an exhibit at what used to be the GeoFront and headquarters of NERV in Tokyo-3 but was as of 2020 a museum about NERV, GEHIRN, The Angel War, Second Impact, and the Hunt For SEELE. She remembered seeing the humanoid biomechanical war machine being held inside of a stasis tank, with its body and armor still being visible despite being frozen to preserve it. It was taller than any NOVA and it was a testament to human ingenuity and the advances of science and technology following second impact.

What she was seeing now was not Unit-02, as the Evangelion that had emerged was primarily purple and green instead of the red, white, and orange. Instead of having a sleeker design it's armor was much thicker, segmented, and more prominent than that of what was used for the German Evangelion Unit. Finally, was its head instead of a head with a rounded skull and two sets of eyes on each side of the head, it was more demonic-looking with two yellow almost white eyes, prominent protrusions on the cheeks, a horn, and what appeared to be a jaw that was beginning to split off the bottom of it.

Suddenly, the jaw split off revealing pearly white sharp-looking teeth that almost disturbingly mimicked that of human teeth as it raised its head up, clenched its fists, pulled its arms back and let out a loud mechanical yet animalistic roar that echoed through the air. Elize Schmitz didn't bother to retreat, she was paralyzed with fear, shock, astonishment, and awe as after fifty-years of being missing, Evangelion Unit-01 had finally returned. When the roar ended, the legendary biomechanical war-machine turned towards the NOVA and charged towards them bent on tearing them apart with all of the power of its berserk state.

* * *

"My god...it's back..." Sister Margaret Lindman was watching the battle from the command center as various personnel inside were scrambling to relay orders to other Chevalier Military Personnel and Pandora out in the open to get the hell out of the way of the Evangelion. It was on a war path, she saw the NOVA attempt to use their freezing fields to incapicitate it only...for it to raise it's A.T. Field, not only blocking the fields but also with a a loud roar pushed the field back causing the inter-dimensional beings to scream in pain.

When she saw it begin to charge the NOVA, she knew what she managed to pull herself together to get an order to the other personnel.

"Somebody, get former members of NERV on the line now!"

There was a rumble as Unit-01 had punched one of the Type-R Nova and knocked it down before pouncing upon it.

"Now, Damn it! Now!" she barked, uncharacteristically shaken by the new variable that could change the whole course of the 12th Nova Clash and the future of mankind from this point forward...

* * *

 **So this is what I had so far in regards to my scrapped _Freezing_ / _Evangelion_ crossover. In regards to what I had in mind for this story was that the setting would be an AU in which the events of _Freezing_ (More specifically; the start of the war against the Nova) and _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ occur. A series of flashbacks would reveal that after Shinji kills Kaworu/Tabris, Shinji runs away but ends up encountering Maria Lancelot who not only manages to console him but also reveals to him the truth about Evangelion Project, The Human Instrumentality Project, and Gendo Ikari's involvement with SEELE. Now fast-forward to the beginning of the battle of Tokyo-3, when the JSSDF and their UN allies are storming the city. Shit hits the fan when the NOVA emerge there and it results in casualties on all sides. The Mass Produced Evangelion Units are deployed but because of the fact that the Dummy Plugs are programmed to face Angels and/or other Evangelion units they are at a serious disadvantage against the Nova. **

**Shinji manages to sneak into NERV Headquarters, he hops into Unit-01 manages to take down the Mass-Produced Evangelion Units with the help of Asuka and they both manage to destroy a few of the NOVA invading the city. After Asuka's Evangelion powers down, Shinji manages to force Unit-01 into a controlled berserk before storming into Terminal Dogma to stop his father from starting Third Impact. Gendo Ikari adamantly refuses to abandon his plans and attempts to start it anyway. Shinji stops him by using Unit-01 to grab him before killing him in the same method as in canon. After which he declares that he won't be a pawn of his father, mother, or anyone else before going forward to destroy Lilith and thus prevent Third Impact. However, he is sucked into the Evangelion and ends up meeting his mother Yui Ikari as well as Kaworu Nagisa and Rei Ayanami who offer him different choices as to where to go next. Yui begs Shinji to go forth and begin the instrumentality of humanity. Kaworu offers to destroy the rest of the angels on Earth and end SEELE's ambitions for good at the cost of leaving humanity to either stagnate or adapt in an uncertain future. Finally, Rei Ayanami gives him the choice of reversing the damage done to the world by Second Impact by sacrificing Lilith while also banishing Evangelion Unit-01 and Shinji Ikari himself to the Chamber of Guf for an indeterminate amount of time. With some hesitation and reluctance, Shinji takes the choice offered by Rei, which ends with Rei merging with Lilith, Rei/Lilith rising up to the heavens as she did in NGE/EOE before she takes Unit-01 with her and then with a burst of green energy, they restore the Earth to its pre-second impact state before they both vanish. Meanwhile, Maria Lancelot continues to fight the remaining NOVA in the city and the events of the fourth nova clash play out as in canon.**

 **Now as seen above, this story takes place during the 12th Nova Clash (More specifically the last three episodes of the _Freezing_ anime) where years later SEELE and their sympathizers were hunted down by the UN (and also I would've mentioned that Misato Katsuragi would've played a major part in it) decades earlier. Speaking of Misato, she would be seventy-nine, Ritsuko would be eighty, and the bridge bunnies would be in their mid-seventies, while Asuka, Kensuke, Touji, and Hikari would be in their early to mid-sixties. In terms what would've happened since then; Asuka used the money she gained during her service during the angel war to buy off technology, research, and other assets from NERV to start up a corporation that would become a juggernaut in biotechnology and medicine, she would also be one of the heads of chevalier and an ally of Gengo Aoi. Misato would be part of the UN-sanctioned group hunting down SEELE to avenge her father and Kaji before retiring a few decades before the 12th Nova Clash. Ritsuko would be pretty much be shaken down for information about SEELE before being left to fend for herself, though Asuka would later hire her as an advisor to her company and she would also eventually end up getting into a relationship with Maya Ibuki. Touji would receive a set of prosthetic limbs as compensation (and restitution) for his service in NERV which would give him his independence back and it would eventually lead to him finishing up school, going to college, and eventually hooking up with Hikari, getting hitched, and by the 12th Nova Clash their kids would already be out of the house living their lives. After graduating from college, Kensuke would eventually produce and direct a series of documentaries about the Angel War, SEELE, GEHIRN, and NERV using interviews with former staff of NERV (including the characters mentioned above), declassified footage from NERV, and his own amateur footage he recorded as a teen. Said documentaries would essentially net him a bunch of awards and a hell of a lot of money, by the 2040s though he'd be directing and producing military documentaries.**

 **After fifty-years of being missing though, as seen above Evangelion Unit-01 would return though the many years of being in the Chamber of Guf have not been kind to both Yui's soul nor her mind as she has sacrificed much of her energy (and sanity) to keep Shinji alive as long as possible up until the point she sees a way out at which point she (and to some extent Shinji) would force Unit-01 to go berserk, break out of the Chamber of Guf before engaging the NOVA. All of Shinji's friends as well as former staff members of NERV would find out about it and be called to check it out after the 12th Nova Clash ends. After managing to extract Shinji from the plug, they are surprised to see that he hasn't aged at all since then and when he wakes up, he is then reunited with his old friends and surrogate family before being debriefed about everything that has happened while he's been gone. Not everything would be fine and dandy though as some of the heads of Chevalier would be pressing to have Shinji pilot Evangelion Unit-01 and then fight the NOVA. Fortunately, they'd face objections from Asuka, Ritsuko, and Gengo Aoi. Asuka would state that it was only because of the fact that Unit-01 was berserk that many of the NOVA were killed during the clash. Ritsuko would claim that Unit-01 would need to be heavily retrofitted before being piloted again, as much of the technology in it would be considered obsolete. Gengo on the other hand would oppose having Evangelion Unit-01 being used as a weapon mainly because he knows (mainly from a short conversation with Maria Lancelot in the past) that Shinji hated piloting Unit-01 and only did so to protect those he held dear. In order to avoid further complications, Asuka manages to convince Shinji to join West Genetics as a first-year limiter which manages to appease most of the higher-ups of Chevalier.  
**

 **That was all I had in mind in regards to where I wanted to go with this crossover but unfortunately I only had fragmented information in regards to the events occurring in the manga post- _Freezing: Vibration_ as well as a bit of knowledge about some of the events in _Freezing: Zero._ This lead to me hitting a block in terms of the events of _Freezing_ and how they'd be affected by Shinji and a few other members of the _Evangelion_ cast which ultimately lead to me dropping the story entirely. In regards to pairings/ships, I was thinking about his relationship in this story to be more monogmous considering the nature of the Limiter-Pandora bond. In regards to potential candidates to whom he'd be paired up with, my main choices were either Angela Franca or Amelia Evans but I also thought about the possibility him being a limiter of Dolly Parnell or Cassie Lockheart. In the latter two cases though, I thought about Cassie losing her limiter during the 12th Nova Clash which could lead to their pairing or in the case of Dolly Parnell, have her survive some of the events depicted in _Freezing: Zero._  
**

 **I don't know if I'll come back to this or not but I hope you enjoyed this little short as well as my little tangent about what ideas I had for this story before I scrapped it.**

 **Cheers,**

 **-VentXekart**


	3. Shinji Ikari and the Arcana of Wrath

**Shinji Ikari and the Arcana of Wrath**

* * *

Elsa La Conti was pissed. Usually she was strict on herself as much as she was strict on other people and though she often could be flustered by her comrade Clarice Di Lanza, she tried to keep her mind on track of whatever task(s) she was assigned to deal with. However, the current situation was making her uncharacteristically angry. She and Clarice were on an assignment in Japan where they had heard that the Drexler Institute was up to something down there. Normally, the Celestial Union would have someone else who was local to that region deal with the issue but in this case the reports of Drexler's activities were different from the norm.

Apparently, there had been a number of homicides in the region with entire families being killed off by both conventional and apparently magical means. However, the only exception to these attacks were any children or teenagers in the families. Investigators found that while most members of the family were killed outright, anyone in the family that was eighteen or younger went missing and were not among the dead. Considering the fact that most of anyone who works with magic develops sensitivity and affinity for magic in that age bracket it was not only extremely suspicious but also concerning considering that several of the maidens; children and young adults blessed with the power of Arcana were around the same ages as some of the victims. It was too risky to send any of the native maidens down to investigate so Elsa and Clarice were sent there instead.

What they found in their investigations was disturbing to say the least...

The Drexler Institute was known for seedy business when it came to working with magic and science, with some of their work crossing multiple ethical and moral lines but what Clarice and Elsa discovered was enough to send them on a rampage. It was a warehouse facility that had been bought off by a dummy company that was alleged to be tied to the Drexler Institute, after incapacitating the guards and personnel there Clarice and Elsa broke in and found the children who went missing...or rather the few that were barely alive. Drexler had been experimenting on the children they've kidnapped for the sole purpose of not only unlocking their magical potential but also to exploit it. It was not an unheard of practice as there had been rumors and suspicions that several subsidiaries of the Drexler Institute that were said to have been formed to 'protect' children with magical potential in a clandestine effort to forward their goals. This however was probably the first time they had seen any sort of evidence of that sort of practice.

Clarice Di Lanza despite being a pure-blooded demonness and a maiden with the power of Sorwat; the Arcana of Sin thought that this was beyond unforgivable. Elsa had a similar feeling as the innocence of children was to be cherished not exploited or abused.

A majority of the children were dead, their bodies frozen and callously put into storage containers like slabs of meat from a slaughterhouse. The few that were alive were in agonizing pain and had undergone horrible mutations and changes that more or less destroyed not only their innocence but their sanity as well as their humanity. It was enough that it provoked the maiden duo to action. The remaining personnel were not shown any form of mercy as they were either killed on sight or maimed beyond recognition. After that, Elsa and Clarice took it upon themselves to free the remaining children from their irreversible torment with a quick, painless, and merciful death.

However, they soon stumbled upon one survivor that gave them a spark of hope. A boy; one who was obviously local to the country and kept in a induced coma inside a tank filled with green fluid. He oozed ether out of his body but other than that he appeared to be more or less untouched by anything that would've robbed him of his humanity. They broke him out, called for help from several of their allies in Japan before rushing him to a hospital.

They could only hope and pray for his recovery.

* * *

Clarice watched the boy they had rescued lay in a hospital bed, an IV drip inserted into his arm, a sensor clamped to one of his fingers that was wired to a vitals monitor, a breathing mask on his face, the diodes of an electroencephalogram on his head, the tubing of a catheter was visible by the tubing snaking out from beneath his blanket, hidden underneath was a fecal collector and of course there were a variety of other devices she couldn't identify. If it were any other doctors, someone would say they were going a bit overboard but these doctors were members and/or associates of the celestial union, and they didn't take any chances if someone was affected by any sort of magical creatures, magical anomalies, and/or malignant mages. After all, magic if it were misused or abused could have some very dangerous side-effects on their victims.

Clarice sighed to herself as she watched the boy's slow breathing within his seemingly peaceful slumber. It always amazed her how humans could be more cruel than any supernatural being ever could, especially if it was for the purpose of gaining power, influence, and/or wealth. True, she was a demonness and therefore she inherently was inclined to sin but she wasn't controlled by it. She inwardly hoped that the ones responsible for experimenting on children such as the boy asleep in front of her were punished accordingly by the inhabitants of the underworld once they had their souls in their claws.

It was then that Elsa decided to come in.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"Besides the fact that he is bleeding a high amount of mana, he's stable."

Elsa nodded, she grabbed another chair and opened a file folder in her hand.

"I found out a little bit about our survivor over here."

"His name is Shinji Ikari, and instead of living with his parents he was living with some sort of mentor figure. The authorities found his body a couple of weeks ago, the coroners said he was shot in the head from a distance but all traces of bullet casings and the like were not found at the site and their weren't any complaints or reports of gunshots in the area. I can only assume that they used silenced firearms to kill him and then used magic to cover their tracks."

Clarice tilted her head.

"And what of his parents?"

Elsa sighed in frustration.

"His mother is dead. Apparently, she died in some sort of accident involving an experiment by an organization called GEHIRN. The Union is digging up more information about their work but a lot of it is classified by both the Japanese Government and the United Nations." Elsa shook her head, "As for the father we tried to get into contact with him but apparently he's a higher up in the organization, we did manage to get in touch with an associate who answered for him. Apparently, Shinji was sent to a mentor after his mother died and he was apparently concerned when he heard about the incident. He said he'd relay the news but he doubts that it would do much good."

Clarice narrowed her lidded eyes thoughtfully, why would a father send his son to a complete stranger? She could understand if it was because of grief for the death of his wife but why wouldn't he be concerned after what happened to him?

"May I dare ask why it wouldn't do much good in the first place?" Clarice asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"Apparently, the father; Gendo Ikari has been channeling much of his grief into his work at GEHIRN. The mentor was supposed to take care of him until he was fourteen."

"And then?"

"He didn't say." Elsa said.

Clarice clicked her tongue in anger. Why would a man's work be more important than his own children? Even if it wasn't classified, what could possibly be so important that he'd abandon his own offspring? She was probably thinking too much about the issue but for whatever reason this Gendo Ikari person was rubbing her the wrong way even though she'd never met him in person...yet. At least the fellow on the phone had concern for the poor boy, even if he was only an associate of the child's estranged father.

His fate when he woke up was indeterminate at the moment, despite the fact he had one living relative there could be difficulties attempting him to take his child back in. On the other hand though, because of his involvement with this case regardless of how involuntary it was he would more than likely be under the protection and watch of the Celestial Union for a very, very long time. The Celestial Union could also use their authority to take him into their custody for his safety as well as the safety of everyone else if he developed any magical abilities.

For now though, she and Elsa would watch over him until they were relieved.

* * *

 _'Warm...'_

That was the first feeling that came to his mind as he slowly awoke at...wherever he was...He could hear the slow beeps of a machine behind him and he could feel devices all over him including something latched to his upper arm bringing a cool feeling into it, one clamped over his middle finger, a mask over his mouth and some sort of cap on his head. Was he in a hospital of some sort? As his vision became more focused and the bleariness receded he saw a fluorescent light glaring at him from the ceiling above. He groaned as he attempted to move but he felt so weak...and he didn't know why.

In the haze of it all, he tried to remember anything that happened before he ended up here with closed eyes. He remembered that he was sleeping peacefully before he was woken up by the sound of shattering glass, his mentor yelling something before going silent and then as he was stumbling out of bed he remembered someone clamping something to his mouth before everything went black...He didn't remember anything else. He slowly shook his head before trying to sit himself up by his arms, examining the environment around him. It did appear as if he was in a hospital but that left more questions than answers for him...such as how did he get here? Did the people who broke into his home bring him here or was he rescued by someone who brought him here instead? That led to another question from him; Was he safe? Would the people here hurt him or not?

Suddenly he heard footsteps and out of caution he decided to play possum and fake being asleep. He peered through one of his barely open eyes to see a bald-headed man wearing hospital scrubs and unusually enough sunglasses.

He saw the man take a glance at him and kept his eyes shut for the moment, the man nodded with a grunt before he pulled out something from his pocket, Shinji peeked to the left and was able to catch the black glint of a pistol in his hand and he saw that he was screwing a cylindrical device to the barrel of it. Once fully fastened, the man walked towards his bed, aiming it at the boy's temple.

"Sorry kid, it's just business..." he muttered.

As he was about to pull the trigger though Shinji quickly batted the gun out of the man's hand and whether it was adrenaline or something else he not only ended up throwing the man's weapon under another medical machine but he managed to tumble his bed over and knock the man down. Shinji stumbled as several cables from the medical equipment behind him were plucked out, leaving them unhooked as the boy was sprawled on the floor. As he tore off the electroencephalogram and the finger pulse oximeter off he started stumbling up to run, unable to take notice of the public announcement system saying in a monotonous female voice; **'CODE BLUE IN ROOM: THREE-ZERO-SIX.'** as he tried to make his way out.

His escape plans were ruined however, when he felt something grab him by the ankle and pull him down to the floor. He turned around and tried to the kick the would-be assassin in the face, cracking his sunglasses before he intercepted the opposing limb and twisted it, eliciting a cry of pain from the young boy. Seeing that the boy wouldn't oppose him for the moment, he was quickly reeled in as the man suddenly grabbed his throat and began strangling him.

Shinji feebly try to pull the assailant's arms off but he failed. As he started choking he saw flashes of memories come to his mind; his father leaving him behind to be picked up by a stranger, being punished by his so-called mentor when he did something wrong, being kidnapped, he saw himself in a green glass tube with several children and...other creatures being held inside of them as several men and women outside watched them callously and unaware of their suffering. He realized through the haze of suffocation in his brain that this man was trying to kill him, because those men and women experimented on him and he came to the conclusion that it was his father's fault that this was happening. If his father hadn't abandoned him with his sensei, he wouldn't have been kidnapped and experimented on and he wouldn't be in the situation he was now...dying in the hands of some stranger. For the first time he felt an unfamiliar emotion that he never experienced before...one that burned through his muscles and limbs as they tightened as his frown started scrunching into a scowl as his teeth were grit together.

He didn't want to die, no he couldn't die! He would not die to this man or anyone else! Hell no! He didn't asked for any of this! And there was no way he was going to take this lying down! Fuck no, if he was going to die it would be on his own fucking terms. He wouldn't go down kicking and screaming, he wouldn't go quietly, and he sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight!

For the first time in his life Shinji felt anger, sure he's felt annoyed and he's felt frustrated in the past but he never felt true anger or rage before. It was in that moment that an entity, a being who knew more about rage and righteous anger than anything else took notice of the boy. The boy oozed ether and despite how weak he looked from a third-person perspective the anger and rage inside of him was powerful. If it was controlled and channeled correctly, the boy could use that anger to bring righteous fury upon those who would do him harm and they would know his wrath not only by his physical hands but through his magic. With a quick deliberation the entity flew towards the boy and sunk into his body as power flowed through his veins.

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy job, get in without being noticed, put a bullet between the eyes of an escaped guinea pig of one of Drexler's lab projects, get out quietly, and then he could collect his payment.

He was surprised but more or less annoyed when the boy swatted his gun away and then made the hospital bed topple over and knock them both down. He was annoyed when the kid tried to fight back against him but when he had the boy's neck in his hands he just decided to squeeze the kid rather than attempting to grab his gun and blow his brains out. True, it would be easier for a forensic scientist to notice the damage and the celestial union would probably launch an investigation but he had enough experience to know how to dodge law enforcement and hide from them until things cooled down.

That being said though, he didn't expect the kid to have magic of all things. There was little to no warning when the fiery shockwave of magic threw him back, against the wall, destroying some medical equipment as it happened. He groaned for a bit before noticing that the kid was standing with rage plain to see on his face. But there was the fact he had a fiery aura trembling beneath him and the veins in his arms and legs bulged out in a way that was unnatural to see in a child. But the most important thing that he noticed was the figure standing- no, floating behind him. It was humanoid, with pale white hair, tanned skin, and red tattoos surging with power from his face to his torso and his limbs...or rather what little he could see of both. His eyes were pupiless and his face was filled with a look of anger, one that the boy seemed to be mimicking.

The would-be assassin realized he was fucked because not only was he facing a kid with dangerous magical abilities but one that had the ethereal form of a fucking Arcana floating behind him. He tried to stand up and got ready to bolt only to see the kid pull his right hand back, revving his arm up for a punch that seemed to glow a bright angry red with bolts of electricity surrounding it before he threw his fist forward with fire forming around it. He didn't even need to run because he was floating much like one of the legendary maidens would when they were in battle as the tile floor below the boy crumbled underneath him.

The last thing the man felt as the fist came towards him was fire and fear.

* * *

As Elsa and Clarice were about to scramble into Shinji's hospital room there was explosion that broke through a hallway adjacent to his room, sending something...or rather someone through the walls of two of the rooms across from him. When the smoke and debris cleared, both Elsa and Clarice were nearly shocked out of their system at what they saw.

The boy; Shinji was wreathed in magical flames that seemed to flicker or warp with each breath he took as the partially faded form of an equally vengeful-looking ethereal humanoid panted and mirrored every move the boy made. It should be impossible or at least it was thought to be impossible for Arcanas to chose a male avatar but Shinji...was the first...the first male being to wield and carry and Arcana. Judging by the expression on both the Arcana's and it's host's face they deduced that his element and his power was derived from anger, rage, and fury. This...this was going to shake things up at the celestial union. There was no way they could let this boy live a normal life if he couldn't control his powers and even if he did much like the other maiden's he would be under careful watch for the rest of his life.

However, it was best that if he was in the custody of the Celestial Union for the moment, especially considering what other parties would do if they had their hands on him.

Their musings were interrupted when the boy started to calm down, falling to his knees as he panted before the magical aura and his Arcana dissipated. The boy seemed to shake his head before turning his gaze towards them.

"W-What did I just do?" he asked.

Clarice retained her usual small smile on her face as she crouched down to the boy's level and gittily hugged him from behind, earning a small squeak from him.

"Can we keep him?" Clarice asked in a innocent-yet-mischievous-sounding voice. Elsa groaned, she was going to have to have a word with Clarice about this, hoping that the demon-turned-maiden wasn't intending on taking this boy under her wing. If she was then she'd obviously be dragged into the mess as well.

"Um...Can someone tell me what's going on?" The boy asked.

Elsa shook her head, looks like she's got some explaining to do...

* * *

 **This is what I had for the prologue for my _Arcana Heart_** / _ **Evangelion**_ **crossover before I scrapped it. Before anyone asks; Yes, Shinji's Arcana is an expy of Asura from _Asura's Wrath_** **which I watched one of my friends play on their PS4 and I thought was fucking badass.** **  
**

 **In terms of story, as hinted near the end of this prologue (or rather what I actually had put together) Shinji would've been adopted by both Clarice and Elsa (Though the latter would've been more reluctant about it). As a result of that he would meet a number of characters from the _Arcana Heart_ franchise and he'd also learn how to use his powers without losing control of them and/or by extension; his temper. In regards to changes to Shinji's personality he'd still be the hedgehog we all know and love (or hate) though he'd be much more down to earth and he wouldn't be as flustered as he would be during certain events in the series such as for example; Shinji's first encounter with Pen-Pen in the shower/bath. Another thing that would differ from canon is that Shinji would have a lot of contempt for his father, he'd be very suspicious of Ritsuko Akagi, and he wouldn't have as much grief about his mother's death as he would in canon because of how he was raised by both Clarice and Elsa. Now, in terms of fighting his weapons of choice when dragged into a street fight would be a set swords that he carries on his back, one being a katana while the other is a rapier because his surrogates would've had him trained in both fencing and kenjutsu. Now he wouldn't duel-wield them but the scabbard on his back that carried both are capable of launching one or the other out depending on how he wants to fight.  
**

 **In terms of where this story would've gone, there would've been a pretty big time skip after the prologue where Shinji is fourteen and the events of _Arcana Heart 3: Love Max!_ would start and Shinji would be an active participant in the events to come. However he and another character will be forced to fight Scharlachrot alongside one of the characters he would eventually be paired up with. Speaking of that, I originally planned on Shinji ending up with either Zenia Valov and/or Maori Kasuga as they were the only two characters not hinted/teased at being in a relationship (IE: ClariceXElsa), though I also considered Petra Johanna Lagerkvist a couple of times as a potential option. Anyway, after Scharlachrot is defeated, both Shinji and one of the three girls mentioned above would defeat Ragnarok and essentially save Japan from destruction. The prologue of one of the girls will play out as it did in the game with the exception of Shinji appearing afterwards with one of the girl's thanking him for his help and maybe giving him a kiss on the cheek or something like that.**

 **There would be another, shorter time skip afterwards in which Shinji is training before he receives his letter from his father asking him to come to Tokyo-3. Shinji grudgingly goes to meet him, mainly to give him a piece of his mind before he ends up getting roped into piloting Unit-01 to prevent Rei from getting killed. Sachiel would be defeated as it would be in canon, and certain events would play out in canon with some major differences, such as:**

 **-When Touji confronts Shinji about his sister getting hurt, Shinji apologizes to him but also sternly tells Touji to back off, Touji gets at least one punch in before Shinji restrains him.**

 **-After Misato scolds Shinji for letting Touji and Kensuke into the plug during the fight with Shamshel he would go out training with his swords and accidentally meet Kensuke, but when Section-2 comes in he will defend both himself and Kensuke as he accidentally perceived them as threats. Needless to say, the boys of Section-2 will learn a harsh lesson when it comes to manhandling Shinji.  
**

 **-When Asuka's skirt is flipped, Shinji will catch Asuka's hand when she tries to slap him and tells her he's not interested in her much to her anger.**

 **-When Asuka moves in with Misato and Shinji, both of the younger teens will have a nasty rivalry mainly consisting of them sniping at one another with various creative insults.**

 **-During the fight with Israfel, Shinji will obey Misato's orders and pull back when asked though regardless of that, both he and Asuka would be forced to work and train in sync with one another as in canon much to their displeasure.**

 **-Before the discovery and fight with Sandalphon, one of the girls Shinji would've been paired up with would meet him in Tokyo-3 alongside some siblings/friends. For example, if Shinji was being paired up with Maori, she and her family along with Saki and Heart would've met with him. If it was Zenia Valov, she be there with Lieselotte. And if it was Petra, she would be there with Weiss, a reformed Scharlachrot, and Eko. Regardless of whichever one I chose, Misato, Asuka, Rei, and (maybe?) Kensuke and Touji would've met them.**

 **-One idea I had in mind for Petra is that she and Asuka would've gotten into a catfight or something like that. It's a little immature but why not?**

 **-After Sandalphon, the characters from the _Arcana Heart_ franchise I mentioned above would be with Misato and Asuka at the hot springs.**

 **-The fight with Bardiel as well as the aftermath will play out as it did for the most part as it did in canon except for when Section-2 or whoever tries to retrieve Shiji from the plug, he immediately activates his magical abilities and reveals them to NERV by pretty much going on a rampage, fighting his way through Section-2 before making it to his father in an attempt to kill him. However, one of the girls he would've been paired up with talks him down, he quits and they leave Tokyo-3 and don't come back until the events leading up to 'The End Of Evangelion'.**

 **-When he gets back home, he apologizes to his surrogate parents (Clarice and Elsa) as well as the girl he was paired up with, the latter of whom would confess to him about their. I was thinking that I'd have a lemon scene between Shinji and his partner afterwards.**

 **Beyond that...I didn't have that many ideas as to how the fight with Zeruel would play out especially since Shinji isn't there to pilot Unit-01 and I didn't have that many ideas of what would play out afterwards which is one of the main reasons why I scrapped this story. The other reason is that I haven't played any of the previous _Arcana Heart_ games and since none of them except for 3 are available on Steam I have no idea if there are any events or such in the previous games that influenced the events in _Arcana Heart 3._**

 **Much like with _'A.T. Fields and Freezing Fields'_ I'm not sure if I'll come back to this or not to be honest but I hope you all enjoyed what I had so far before I scrapped it.  
**

 **Cheers,**

 **-VentXekart**


	4. The Rondo of Tenno and Dragons

**The Rondo of Tenno and Dragons**

* * *

 _The Orokin Void was a realm that was mysterious as it was dangerous, it was where the laws of physics had little to no influence over this massive extra-dimensional space beyond our own. It had many phenomenon and anomalies that construed our understanding of space and time as we know it ranging from the occasional void fissure or the more massive void storms to the strange powers bestowed upon the children that became the Tenno._

 _Many of these anomalies and the mysteries behind them remained far beyond the fall of the Orokin and the rise of the Corpus and Grineer, the resurgence of the Infested, the re-awakening of the Tenno, and the reemergence of the Sentients. Little did any of them realize or even thought that other realms could lay outside of the void despite how it was infinitely vast as the universe itself._

 _However, all of that was about to change as the machinations of a lone individual long thought dead, were the cause of one inadvertent anomaly and the chaos that was to follow._

* * *

Bolts of plasma passed by the gun-metal grey form of a lone Warframe; Excalibur. Its helmet was a lighter stone color with a lone single horn in front of its demi-humanoid head with metallic framework wrapped around the far back of the top of its head and then wrapping around the contours of where cheeks would be before ending in a sole metal mouthpiece. The right arm and the surrounding clavicle and pectoral areas almost looked as if they were molded like clay before terminating at the center of the chest while the left arm was much more segmented with multiple vents on the forearm but at the same time it was as anatomically correct as its sibling. Going down the abdomen were ribbed segments of armor plating until they reached the waist where there was a belt wrapped around. The pelvis was more or less made out of an almost rubbery or plastic substance before reaching the thighs which were covered in a similar pattern of plating like the left arm and two pouches for holsters while down to the forelegs there were small grid-like vents that ended at the top of the ankles with the feet being shaped like lace-less steel-toed boots.

Holstered behind the Warframe's back was a dark-split sword; a weapon that could be wielded as a heavy blade capable of carving through swarms of enemies or living up to its namesake in being able to split into two different swords but regardless of that its most dangerous feature was the fact the blades were known to irradiate anyone who was cut or pierced with the blades.

On each of the outer sides of the thighs were a pair of pistols with both of them having floral patterns decorating them. They had long triggers that went from the top of their handles to the bottom and spaced in between them and the magazines in front of them was a small clutter of machinery below the end of the barrel.

Currently it was wielding an assault rifle that from a close glance appeared to be built and machined from recycled components of surprisingly high quality. Its stock was directly connected to the body of the gun while another part appeared to curve from below into it. The handle was directly across from the chamber with a single misshapen capsule that was the magazine. Above the body was the sights which started with a small apparatus resembling a scope but then oddly ended with a long antenna or blade that spiked above the barrel. Speaking of the barrel, it was made up of four spike-shaped prongs that converged at the end of the barrel while also being wrapped by a piece of cloth or adhesive which seemed to keep it together while near the end of the barrel were several triangular razors that poked out diagonally from each prong. It was a Karak Wraith, an enhanced variant of the original Grineer Assault Rifle.

The figure passed by a corrupted corpus crewman, its large rectangular helmet obscured by the golden spiked almost eye-shaped ornament as it fired its shotgun at the Warframe.

The Tenno dodged the scattered shot by ducking underneath it, sliding in front of the trooper before quickly cutting through its kneecaps and amputating its now bloody stumps of legs as it fell forward with a groan of pain. Its allies, a corrupted butcher and a corrupted lancer, both of whom had similar ornaments embedded in their faces turned their weapons to the Tenno only to be dispatched by several bursts from the assault rifle as green spurts of poison pulsed out of the barrel, each bullet cutting through the skulls of both enemies from instant headshots.

When they fell down limply to the ground, a transmission came in.

A purple holographic representation of the Lotus, the sentient mother of all Tenno appeared;

 ** _"All Targets Dow-BZZT-. Get to extraction."_**

The Tenno nodded to himself before releasing a small sigh from his lips.

Even with his new abilities with the energies of void unlocked after that fiasco with the Grineer Queens as well as the meeting with the Quills on Cetus and being bestowed with his first (and currently only) amp enemies would continue to be slain and driven before him. However, his victories felt hollow after some recent events as of late. First, was a set of missions he performed that not only revealed some of the origins of the original Warframes but it also gave him a chance to wound Ballas as he was not only the one who betrayed his lover Marguilis but he also betrayed the rest of the Orokin by handing off information about the Tenno and the Warframes to the Sentients. He had even forsaken one of his friends who knew about it and not only infected him with the infestation but also had him kill his own son and turn him into the Warframe that was Excalibur Umbra.

He could've finished Ballas off but instead he encountered the Lotus...Only she had changed...No, the only explanation he had was that wasn't Lotus; Mother of All Tenno but instead it was her former persona; Natah.

It was after that mission that the trail for the Lotus went cold for the moment, however when he returned to his orbiter he encountered...well, the entity that a long-lost Tenno by the name of Rell referred to as the 'Man In The Wall'. He saw Ballas again only he...had changed as well, no longer just Orokin but he was also a Sentient. Despite the former Executor's rambling about how the Lotus had betrayed him, he did give the Tenno one thing; A Blueprint for the Paracesis; The Sentient Slayer. A weapon that would be useful in the future.

Since then though, he had been continuing his purpose: keeping balance to the origin system and the void while also searching for clues of where the Lotus may have gone. It wasn't all that bad because he did find new allies in the Solaris of the Fortuna Debt-Internment colony on Venus and he also managed to delve into a mission on the Plains of Eidolon discovering the fate of a long-lost Warframe as well.

Still, he and his fellow Tenno only hoped that the Lotus wherever she may be would return soon...

* * *

Being in the orbiter again gave the Tenno a bit of relief as it was the closest thing to a home he will ever have.

 _ **"Welcome back, Operator! Will you begin another mission?"**_

Ah, the familiar voice of Cephalon Ordis. Despite having a tendency to glitch or malfunction at times, the Artificial Intelligence that ran and maintained the orbiter as well as the lander he used was probably one of the few companions he had outside of his Pet Kavats, His Kubrows, MOAs, and of course the Sentinels...all of whom inhabited this ship. Though in the case of the former two, they were currently in stasis to prevent destabilization of their genetic structure; a flaw within their genetically-modified bodies.

 _ **"Operator?"**_

The Tenno shook his head, perhaps he was letting his introspection distract him too much. He would consider ruminating at a later time, perhaps when he had a moment to meditate.

 ** _"Operator Rayth?"_**

"Ah, sorry Ordis I was just thinking..."

 ** _"Was it of a bloody battle-"_**

"No, I was thinking about the Lotus...I have more questions than answers because of what's happened recently."

The Cephalon seemed to go silent for a moment, perhaps he was thinking about a way to respond as he too was more than aware of the happenings as of late. What happened to the Lotus...was as mysterious as that encounter with Ballas...someone who was long thought dead...

 _ **"Is there anything I can do to -BZZT!- SNAP YOU OUT OF -BZZT! help?"**_

"I appreciate it Ordis," It was true, Rayth did appreciate everything the Cephalon has done for him despite his...quirks, "but I'm not sure you can help me with my thoughts...I'll be in my quarters meditating. If anything comes up you obviously know where to find me."

 _ **"Very Well, Operator. If you change your mind please let me know."**_

He sighed to himself, he needed to try and snap himself out of this depression not only for his sake but for the sake of maintaining the balance throughout the Origin System.

He entered his quarters, pausing for a moment when he saw the podium with The Lotus' mask, he put one hand on the face of the mask, through transference, he made an audible sigh with his eyes closed, deep in thought.

Before he could say or do anything though, he felt something...a disturbance of some sort that sent an unfamiliar twinge down his spine. If he hadn't opened his eyes in time he wouldn't have noticed flicker of the lights and systems throughout the ship. Was the 'Man In The Wall' paying another visit? No, it couldn't have been because if it was him he definitely would've heard him first.

That and the rumble of the bulkhead meant it was a problem with the orbiter itself.

"Ordis? What was that?"

 _ **"I'm...not sure, Standby Please."**_

Rayth heard felt another rumble, this one louder and it actually shook the ship. He also caught the glimpse of a bright shape near the viewport of his personal quarters. He jolted over there and managed to get a glimpse at a massive nebulous yellow cloud that seemed to be brimming with crackles of energy that darted throughout the void. There was only one thing that came to his mind when he saw it.

"Is that a void fissure?" He asked out loud before he heard a blip as Ordis reappeared.

 _ **"No, a void storm!"**_

Rayth cursed under his breath, stumbling back into the heart of the ship as another rumble tilted the ship to its side.

"Ordis, get us out of here!"

The ship shock as he quickly brought out his dark split-sword to anchor him to the ship as the entire thing began to shake.

 _ **"I can't! We're -BZZT!- GIVING IT ALL WE GOT -BZZT!-I can't pull us free and-"**_

Suddenly the ship was on its side as Rayth's dark split-swords protested with a screech of the blades against the floor. He saw his Helios Sentinel stumble with in the air at the sudden shift of gravity before finding a spot to hover next to the incubator. His Domestik Drone flew past them as it fell, it's eye spots having a large holographic 'o' sign on its the front of its face before it slammed the wall, or rather what used to be the wall.

The rumbling started reaching a crescendo as the ship began to rapidly shake uncontrollably as a faint muffled screech approached the orbiter.

 **"Operator, Brace Yourself!"**

Then the ship spun about as the screech deafened Rayth before the power went off, covering the innards of the ship of darkness as the everything became an incomprehensible haze of movement and sound before he fell unconscious.

* * *

 _He felt as if he was floating, nothing but the darkness around him before he found himself in a familiar cavern. Why was he here again? The last time he was here was when-_

 _"Tenno."_

 _He heard the voice and saw a familiar face._

 _"Tenshin?"_

 _Indeed, the Old Dax sat in front of him in a lotus position his blade in front of him._

 _"W-Where are we?"_

 _The operator asked._

 _"We are in a space between the void, the reality we know as home, and a gap between two new ones."_

 _"Two new realities?" he asked confusedly._

 _The Dax nodded._

 _"The void storm you just encountered was not a random occurrence, in fact it is the work of another entity beyond our reality."_

 _Wait, did that mean..._

 _"Was this the work of...The Man in The Wall?"_

 _"The indifference had no power here, Tenno." Another voice, this one female._

 _He turned and saw a familiar face from the red veil sitting upon a rock as her kavat companion laid beside her._

 _"Palledino?"_

 _"Yes, Tenno. I would say that it is good to see you but unfortunately this not appear to be the case. As I said the indifference had no control over the events that has occurred here in fact I suspect...it may be surprised by this sudden turn of events."_

 _"If this wasn't...it's doing. Then whose was it?" Rayth asked._

 _"This the work of an individual, Tenno." This time Tenshin answered, "I know not his name but he is a dangerous outcast who once sought power a long time ago before you and your fellow Tenno fell the Orokin a long time ago...Whomever or whatever he has become...his existence and his plans threaten the balance of the Origin System and two other realms. If he is not stopped, everything we know will change...and not for the better."_

 _"How so? And what do you mean by two other realms?" Rayth asked in uncertainty._

 _"Perhaps I can provide an explanation." Suddenly from the shadows a familiar face emerged._

 _"Onkko?"_

 _"Yes, Tenno. As you know we have certain abilities in regards to...time both the future and past as we know it. Among those abilities is the fact we can see alternate timelines beyond the ones of our origin system."_

 _"Alternate timelines?" Rayth...didn't know what to think about that. He remembered a number of anomalies that have occurred on Lua when it was brought out of the void when the second dream and the true identity of all Tenno was finally revealed. It was strange but he and fellow Tenno have used these anomoalies to their advantage during missions on the ancient moon but this was totally different._

 _"There are multiple timelines that expand outwards throughout the multiverse some of which differ in minute ways while others may differ in greater ways. One of these realms originated from a timeline where the Orokin Empire as we know it never came into existence while the void remained untouched by mortal hands. Unfortunately, however war and strife occurred and the world we know as Earth was scarred beyond comprehension."_

 _A world without the Orokin...just the thought of it was...well, it meant that everything he knew of, Grineer, Corpus, Sentient, Fortuna, Cetus, The Infestation, The Syndicates, and even Tenno like himself would never have existed. Humanity could potentially still be around but...what would it be like without the Orokin? It was one part fascinating and one part terrifying to know there were timelines where he may or may not even have been born._

 _"That being said, the individual we speak of has created...his own vision of Earth as we know, one that is seemingly a utopia but also has a darker side to it."_

 _"A darker side?" Rayth asked with trepidation._

 _"Yes, in this world all the people are blessed with a power known as 'mana' which allows them certain abilities that one might compare to magic. However, there are those who do not wield that power, women known as 'norma' who are condemned to imprisonment and used as weapon while the individual that we speak of continues his agenda in both worlds through the use of bridges between both realms in space-time. These 'singularities' as they are referred to have unfortunately rippled into the void, creating void storms such as the one you just encountered and we're beginning to see its effects in the material world as well."_

 _"What sort of effects?" Rayth asked again, he did not really like where this was going._

 _"The first will be surge of void fissures on Earth that could potentially spread to Lua and other nearby sectors."_

 _'Well at least some of my fellow Tenno will have an opportunity at cracking open their relics.' He thought sarcastically._

 _"The second will be much more severe...Tenno." This time Tenshin spoke, "Anomalies similar to the ones you have seen on Lua following it's resurgence into the material world could start to appear on Earth in such numbers that even the likes of hostile forces may take advantage of it."_

 _"Including the likes of the Grineer, the Corpus, the Infestation, and the Sentients." Palledino chimed in._

 _Rayth had no idea what the repercussions could occur if they took advantage of them. The Grineer or the Sentient could use it as a of attacking of potentially destroying Cetus or even the Unum if they had the chance. The Corpus would try and profit off it somehow either by exploiting resources that might have come in richer quantities than they did now. The infestation..._

 _He shuddered at the thought of what could happen if the Infested got their way, it would make the infested derelicts look like safe havens._

 _"And lastly," Onkko continued, "Singularities will begin to appear over Earth, which could put our homeworld and it's parallel counterparts at risk."_

 _By the void, this was...two new parallel worlds being accessible to the worst of the worst parties in some of the hostile factions throughout the origin system? Forget it, both worlds would be targets regardless of who had a say in it or not and if what Onkko said about this new Earth that was created was true...what if they tried to conquer Earth in the origin system? Depending on there technology and numbers it wouldn't be impossible to push the Grineer off the planet but that would leave the forces of the Red Veil and Steel Meridian in the Iron Fortress vulnerable not to mention the Plains of Eidolon and Cetus if they found a way to break through._

 _"We have to stop them!" Rayth yelled._

 _The three were silent for a moment before Onkko decided to speak._

 _"Unfortunately, none of us can directly do anything to stop it except for you."_

 _Wait, what?!_

 _"Me?" Rayth asked incredulously, "I-I can't, I'm only one Tenno against an entire world!"_

 _He suddenly felt the touch of a hand grip his shoulder._

 _"You have proven yourself to be capable of this task, Rayth."_

 _His eyes widened, it was rare enough for anyone to refer to a Tenno by their name except in certain circumstances of course. He felt vulnerable yet paradoxically he felt a spike of confidence as well._

 _"You may be but one Tenno, but you are a master of the gun and blade, imbued with the power of the void. Two advantages your opponents will not have."_

 _Onnko stepped forward as well._

 _"The future remains...clouded for the moment but we are confident that you will see this through."_

 _Palledino nodded._

 _"The journey you will take will have many triumphs and many failures but you may be our only hope."_

 _Perhaps they were right. He was but one Tenno but just one could wipe an entire battalion of troops and soldiers on a starship without blinking. He would be in unfamiliar territory, without the guidance of the Lotus but he would accept this burden and fight for the future of the Origin System and these two new worlds._

 _"I'll do it." Rayth said resolutely._

 _"Then this is where we must depart." Tenshin asked, "We will be listening for you and others that might join you. May your journey be a safe one."_

 _Tenshin gave a bow, one that Rayth mimicked as he faded away, "Farewell."_

 _Palledino nodded at him,_

 _"You will meet others who seek the same objective as you, Rayth. Be forewarned though, some of them may be misguided despite their intentions...it will be up to you in regards to how you respond to them."_

 _before she too faded a way._

 _"Tenno seperating from Quill Onkko..." He faded away as he spoke._

 _Soon everything was engulfed in white._

* * *

 **"Operator?! Operator, please respond!"** Those were the first frantic words that he heard as he regained consciousness.

Rayth groaned within the confines of the transference in his Warframe before he began standing.

 **"Oh, thank the void you're alright Operator! I thought for a moment -BZZT!- YOU WERE DEAD! -BZZT!- I had lost you again!"**

"Not yet, Ordis. Not yet."

 **"Operator, I am not sure how to say this but...we appear to be in another system but it resembles...the origin system..."**

"I know Ordis." Rayth nodded.

 **"You know?"** The Cephalon asked, confused. **"Operator, are you alright? Do you require medical attention?"**

Rayth shook his head, "No, while I was out I was...contacted by some old friends of ours and I now have a new mission to perform."

 **"A new mission?"** The Cephalon asked, once again confused. **"But operator we don't even know where we are!"**

"We will in a minute." Rayth said as he started going through his arsenal.

This would be a reconnaissance mission, he needed to be stealthy if he was going to explore unknown territory but also in case he needed to make a run for it. For his Warframe he chose Ash, as the abilities of that Warframe were built specifically for what he had in mind despite how it fragile it could be. For his weapons, he switched out his Karak Wraith for his Lanka, one of his best sniper rifles that was equipped with a mod he got from the Perrin Sequence a long time ago. For his secondary, he chose his Spectra Wraith which also had a mod from a Perrin Sequence but also a mod that silenced it. As for a melee weapons, he decided to go with one of his throwing disk weapons, more specifically the Glaive Prime which had always been a faithful part of his arsenal for many missions. Since he was going into unknown territory that would have plenty of objects and beings to scan he stuck with his Helios Sentinel as his lone companion.

"Ordis, does this system have Earth anywhere?"

 **"Operator that is -BZZT!- PROPOSTER- -BZZT! Wait, there is one planet that matches the conditions of Earth but I'm picking up multiple large-scale cities with numerous inhabitants! How...How is that possible?"**

"Trust me, Ordis. It's part of the mission. Take us into orbit and prep to launch a Landing Craft, we're going a reconnaissance mission."

 **"Are you sure?"** The Cephalon asked, there was a hint of skepticism and perhaps worry in his voice.

"Yes, I have to be because no else will." He hated to sound so sure of himself but he was the only Tenno here, even if what Tenshin might say is true in that he other Tenno might join him in the future he had to go in alone for now.

 **"Very Well, Operator...I have located a suitable landing position outside one of the densely populated areas. The Mantis Landing Craft is ready for departure on your mark."**

Rayth nodded before going to the front of the navigation panel at the front of the ship, he tapped on the map and saw a holographic projection of the world that resembled Earth, labeled as '?'. He checked the nav screen and saw the landing position that Ordis spoke of and tapped it with his finger.

A countdown began as the circular platform in front of him brought him down inside of a dark chamber before closing behind him.

* * *

Over the world of Mana as it was called by it's inhabitants a shimmering blue spacecraft with a narrow hull and two wings that extending into twin prongs on both sides towards the front and back flew descended into the atmosphere as a trail of energy trailed behind it. Now, The Rondo of Tenno and Dragons would begin.

* * *

 **Hello again.**

 **For those of you who've finished reading, this is the finished prologue of my cancelled _Cross Ange_ / _Warframe_ crossover; 'The Rondo of Tenno and Dragons.' I was originally inspired to write this after Seiker Hikaru finished up his own _Cross Ange_ fic; 'Sonata to Memento Mori.' Which also coincidentally got me into _Cross Ange_ oddly enough. After reading this and watching part of the series I thought about writing my own crossover fanfic and posting it up on this site. As I was brainstorming ideas for stories I also thought of Aura Spirit's _Splatoon/Warframe_ crossover; 'Perspective' and while I'm not much of a _Splatoon_ person I am a big fan of _Warframe_ and that's where I got started on this story.**

 **As for why I cancelled it though, the main reason was as I drafting the storyline and writing up this prologue multiple major updates came to _Warframe_ starting with The War Within all the way up to what we have now. I thought for a moment that things might be consistent enough in-game for me to continue drafting the storyline until the announcements for both The New War and The Duviri Paradox came out with the latter actually throwing stuff off for me because I was actually unsure of whether or not this would mean that the Operators in-game adult form would be restricted to the open-world area in the game once it's released or if it would age up all of the Operators once whatever quest involving it would end. So in the end I decided to abandon this story until I see the full scale of the effects of both updates once they're released.  
**

 **Another reason why I cancelled it was because I was using my own profile in _Warframe_ including my own weapons, warframes, loadouts, companions, operator, and such for this crossover as the basis of the Tenno OC in this story and I was worried about it crossing the line into self-insert and possibly even Gary Stu territory. That being said though I'll let anyone whose read this to be the judge of that.  
**

 **As for whether or not I'll come back to this in the future, I'm not sure to be honest. If I do decide to come back to this story I may end up revising the hell out of this prologue and starting from scratch in terms of the storyline.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading what I had before I cancelled the story, please post a review and let me know what you think of this.**

 **Cheers,**

 **-VentXekart**


End file.
